Omanos Galenos
Description Name: Omanos Galenos age: 21 Height: 6'4" Weight: '''180 lbs '''Body Type: Tall, muscular. Face Type: Slightly round, though definition is visible. Complexion: '''Pale, white. '''Eyes: A deep blue. His eyes are very welcoming. Hair: Blonde, well kept, just above shoulder length. Clothing Style: Due to the nature of his work, he is often found in armour. Speaking Style: Unless the situation makes him incredibly shy, Omanos is very well spoken and very direct with his words. If he is made shy by the situation, he will often stutter and mix up his words accidentally. General Demeanor: Calm and happy. Omanos is often seen by the younger generation of paladins as a great teacher and he often carries that careful and gentle attitude he has towards them, over to other people. Career: Currently Omanos serves as the 2nd in command of the Lightbearer Regiment Prejudices: Anyone that would cause harm to someone else for no reason. He is very forgiving, however, so he will not have a lust for blood when it comes to murderers and cultists, he simply wishes to help them, to allow them to seek redemption. Best Qualities: Strong, caring, understanding, powerful with the light. Worst Qualities: Lack of confidence in himself. Weakness: People that he cares about being injured. Omanos is usually very gentle natured, but if he to see someone that he cares about be hurt, or fall, he will immediately fill with a rage that he is afraid of. Hobbies: Omanos is fond of reading and writing poetry. Talents: Using the light to heal, writing poetry and teaching. Biography: Omanos Galenos, the son of warrior Aramus Galenos and his late wife Julia Wittering. Omanos was left at Northshire Abbey on the day of his birth, after unfortunately being the cause of death of his mother. Julia had been warned several times by doctors and priests that she was not prepared for giving birth and thus should avoid falling pregnant, however, Julia was as determined as her husband and would pass that valuable trait to her son.Omanos did not have an easy time growing up. He would always long to see his father, often asking the various priests and priestesses when his father was going to arrive, always to be told "tomorrow". This constant let down led to Omanos slowly resenting his father as he aged as he struggled to accept that he was not appreciated by the one person that was meant to. Though this resentment was a worry for the members of the abbey, the paladins took an interest in Omanos. Though resentment was not a trait of the paladin, they could see the determination he had to become better than his father, through that resentment for him. When they first discovered him, he was training to become a warrior. They knew that the only reason for this was to defeat his father in battle.It didn't take long before they had managed to convince Omanos to train in their ways, using his determination and the resentment that held it up to train himself in the way of the light.At first, Omanos was faced with immense struggle as he was not "naturally gifted" in the way of the light and often the struggle with his emotions related to his father would often get in the way. Through perseverance, Omanos was able to train himself to the point where the paladins of northshire had nothing left to teach him. He had maintained his persona, become more than a trainee paladin, though his title remained so.Eventually he travelled to Stormwind where he met with one of his relatives, one that he had never met before. He had heard stories about a syndicate that was active in the city, one that held more power in Stormwind and the surrounding areas than the whole of the defias brotherhood. That relative was his uncle, Ledgic Caan. A man that had been given away at birth and lived a very different life to Aramus but in some ways very similar to Omanos. Ledgic, being in a constant battle with his brother, took pity on his nephew and began to teach him ways that no paladin would ever teach him.Ledgic taught him how to fight. He taught him how to throw his enemies off guard, how to break their confidence without having to lift a finger. Though this way of fighting would be considered wrong by any who followed the light directly, Omanos continued to learn Ledgic's ways, never straying away and always listening intently. When Ledgic had taught him all he wished to, he took him to the cathedral of light and requested that Aarian take him into the disciples and continue his training as a paladin. To this day, Omanos doesn't understand why Ledgic pushed him into becoming a disciple and has never dared to ask.During his time in the disicples, Omanos had three teachers. A powerful magus by the name of Valendel, followed by Aarian Northlight himself and ending with Rentarn Finje, the man that Omanos would readily call his father in place of Aramus. Upon Rentarn's departure, Omanos ascended to the rank he had never expected to achieve; he became a chaplain. This position filled him with pride and his control and understanding of the light continued to grow in ways he couldn't believe.Unfortunately, mere months after he attained this rank, his father returned to Stormwind and took him away to battle in the north. Omanos never understood why he had agreed to travel and fight in his father's regiment, maybe he still felt like he needed to earn the respect of the man, though he would never get it.Omanos returned after four months, having left his father behind. He walked to the cathedral and handed in a letter, requesting to join the order once again.It was then that he realised he had become a man. He was not a boy anymore, he was the combination of several teachings, several ways of combat and one true wielder of the light. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Characters Category:Paladins Category:Humans Category:Males